Human
by writerjunkie
Summary: Kara has lived her life as a Kent peacefully and continues to live as a human dating Lena. That is until she's confronted to second guess her choice to either live in secret as a human or come out as Supergirl. Kalex
1. Chapter 1

Part I

Kara exhaled, trying to get a hold of her nerves, and struggling to open the clasp of her necklace. Tonight is her first charity event and she had never felt this out of place since she first landed on Earth. She heard the clatter of Lena's heels behind her before she entered the bedroom.

"Let met help you." She said, taking the chain into her hands.

Kara watched her in the vanity mirror. She looked over her deep blue dress, Lena insisted was her color, and how it hugged around Kara's hips. Lena glanced over her shoulder and smiled. Kara felt her stomach twist, filled with excitement. Lena straightened the silk straps to her outfit.

"We better hurry." She said. "Mother hates when I'm late."

Kara turned around and clenched her jaw. A shock of fear settled in her chest. She didn't think she had the patience for Mrs. Luthor.

"Let's stay in." Kara said. "It'll be so much more fun than that fancy party."

Lena faced Kara. She picked up her hand and stroked the back of her palm with her thumb. Kara had been gentle in nature and agreed with many of Lena's choices when they wanted to spend a weekend or together. This had been the only thing Kara tried to talk her way out of.

"I've already accepted the invitation." She said. "Beside, the guest will fall in love with your charm."

Kara scoffed.

"It's not the guest I'm worried about." She said. "Your Mom hates me. I think she rather you marry someone who makes the same money as you, and be preferably male."

Lena stepped closer, wrapping her arm around Kara's waist. She placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Mom is stuck in her old ways, but I've told her and I will again that you're who I love and who I want to be with." Lena said. "What she thinks will not change my feelings for you."

Kara sighed. Lena kissed her. She chuckled seeing Kara's dreamy face and cheeks turn a tint of red.

"Come on." Lena said. "I have to show you off somehow in that beautiful dress."

Kara grinned. The dress itself was much too high fashion and expensive for her taste, but Lena had taken up a habit of spending money on Kara for everything. An outfit like this would be at least two year's salary at her job at CatCo. Their black limo waited in the driveway and Lena picked up a napkin laying on the mini bar in the center of the limo. She opened a bottle of water and poured some of it on the napkin. She handed it to Kara.

"Lipstick." She said, pointing to her own cheek.

Kara gently wiped it away.

* * *

Alex sniffled and wiped away the tears on her cheek. She sat at the table with her shoulders hunched and her forehead into her hand. She heard shuffling in the hall and the footsteps lead tot he kitchen. She felt the stare on her back and Alex gulped, feeling throat clench as she held back a sob. She didn't have the courage to turn around.

"If I walk out of here. I'm not coming back." She said.

Alex bit her bottom lip. She let out a heavy sigh.

"Maggie..." She said.

"I can't." Maggie said. "I won't be able to come back from this."

Alex whimpered. She had no way of explaining it. Maggie at least deserved that, but Alex couldn't get the courage to speak. What could she say? She's changed their life. The relationship they shared for four years ruined. Alex wallowed in her guilt. Her shame. Maggie was a kind woman. A loving girlfriend and supportive. She had been everything anyone would want. Maggie scoffed. Alex heard the door slam behind her.

* * *

The charity event took place in a beautiful ballroom in the rich district of National City. Kara had only been here occasionally when Ms. Grant planned events for her company. She's had to put together the decorations and catering. This would be the first time she come as a guest and not an assistant. The doorman took their coats and Lena led her up the grand staircase and into the ballroom.

"Lena, so glad you could make it." Jeff said, cutting his way through the guest. He kissed her cheek. "It was starting to get dull. And you finally brought Kara."

"Hi Jeff." Kara said.

He was one of the few bearable friends of Lena. Not that she had many friends as most were family friends met through Lex or her parents and then those who faked friendship for status. Jeff was one Lena made on her own and enjoyed his company enough to invite him to brunch. The only time Kara met him once, during Saturday brunch. He had been the most supportive of their relationship too. The only problem was his love for gossip and the worse the better. Kara squeezed her hand shut as the twist of nervousness hit her stomach again. Jeff gave her a single air kiss and picked up a flute of champagne from a passing waiter.

"Would you like a drink?" He said.

"Oh, no thank you." Kara said.

Lena placed a hand on the small of her back, sensing her discomfort.

"Kara doesn't drink." She said.

Jeff raised a brow in astonishment. He took a sip.

"Really? Oh sweetie, I don't know how I'll get through this without it." He said, giving Kara a frown of pity.

"It was nice seeing you Jeff." Lena said.

"Likewise." He said. "We should have brunch again."

He spun around and walked toward the dance floor. Lena watched Kara as she started into the crowd, her jaw tight.

"Are you okay?" Lena said. "I know this isn't exactly your scene."

Kara bit her bottom lip before slowly releasing it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said. "It's okay."

"We won't stay long." Lena said. "Would you get me some wine? It's at the bar."

Lena pointed to the other side of the ballroom.

"Sure." Kara said, walking away.

"Lena."

She turned around to see Mrs. Luthor with a tight lip smile that sunk down an inch at the corners.

"Mother." Lena said.

"I see you came and with that Kent girl." Mrs. Luthor said.

"You mean Kara and yes. She is my plus one." Lena said. "She's my girlfriend mother."

Mrs. Luthor rolled her eyes.

"I don't understand what happened to your last boyfriend." Mrs. Luthor said. "Jack? I liked him better. He owned two yachts."

Lena scoffed and shook her head. Mrs. Luthor stared without a flicker of remorse to her complaint.

"I've told you. It was never about his money." Lena said. "Things between us didn't work out."

"Mrs. Luthor, hello." Kara said, returning with a flute of red wine and a plate of potstickers.

"Kara." Mrs. Luthor said.

Kara handed over the wine and Lena kept a hand on Kara's hips.

"It's nice to see you." Kara said.

Mrs. Luthor gave a once over to her outfit.

"I can't say the same." Mrs. Luthor said. "Enjoy the charity event."

She walked away. Kara let out a swoosh of air.

"Why does she hate me so much?" Kara asked.

"Don't worry about it." Lena said. "I want to enjoy my night with you."

Kara smiled and leaned down to kiss her. She pressed her forehead against Lena's.

"You taste like potstickers." Lena chuckled.

The tempo of the music slowed down. Kara placed her plate on a table and took Lena's cup.

"Dance with me." She said.

"You dance now?" Lena said, grinning.

"I've been taking private lessons since the last time we tried to dance." Kara said. "I won't be stepping on anyone's toes again."

"And how exactly did you break Tom's toes?" Lena said.

Kara shrugged and said, "Weak bones?"

Lena felt Kara's hand on her waist and she placed her's on Kara's shoulder and their right hands clasped together. They moved to the right in a steady stride, keeping their eyes on each other. Lena watched Kara nibble on her bottom lip.

"Don't worry about her." She said. "Mother never knew what was best for me since I was a child. But Lex is in jail and all she has is me."

Kara's shoulders dropped as she exhaled. Lena smiled. The sparkle and sincerity of her gaze made Kara's stomach flutter. The contrast between Lena and her mother was striking. She may be a Luthor by blood, but Lena had turned out much better than her family in many ways.

"I'll always want you over some snobby ex that meant nothing to me like you do." Lena said. "Don't forget that."

Kara couldn't contain her smile of pride. How did she get this lucky?

"I love you Kara Kent." Lena said. "And you look absolutely stunning tonight."

Kara blushed.

"And I love you." She sighed.

Lena pulled her closer. She relished the touch of their lips, as they continued to move together through the floor. The instruments stopped and Lena lead them off the dance floor. Mrs. Luthor stepped her way on to the stage and guest gathered to the center.

"I'm glad to see everyone is having a good time." She said. "It's time for the charity event, gather around."

Kara felt Lena's hand on the middle of her back. She stroked a finger down her dress.

"Let's get out of here." Lena said.

Kara let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Lena gasped as she wiped away damp locks of dark hair from her face when she flopped back into bed. She looked over kara's glistened back as she picked up the blanket from the floor and wrapped it around her hips. Kara rolled over, placing the blanket on Lena.

"Your stamina never ceases to amaze me." Lena whispered.

Kara chuckled and scooted closer to link their hands together. She watched a drop of sweat glide down Lena's temple.

"You keep up pretty well." Kara said.

Lena lightly shoved her shoulder. Kara sealed the distance between them for a short kiss. She stroked Lena's hair behind her ear. She watched Lena's brows pinch downward into a thoughtful daze. Kara propped her arm up and rested her head onto her clenched fist.

"What?" She said.

Lena bit her bottom lip, hesitant.

"I'm sorry about the party." Lena said. "I know how uncomfortable you felt, especially around mother."

Kara lifted Lena's hand kissed her wrist.

"Don't worry about it." Kara said. "I came to support you and if that means having to deal with your mom I'll manage."

"You're amazing." Lena said.

"Oh I know." Kara giggled, rolling back on top of Lena.

Lena laughed allowing herself lay on her back. Kara leaned forward and kissed her.

"You're not bad yourself." Kara said.

* * *

Alex clutched her duffle bag. The grip tight and her eyes pinned on the display board of flights. She took the earliest flight she could once she spent the night packing her things and throwing out what reminded her of Maggie. She had an entire box of mementos from their anniversaries, summer fairs, and dates. What she had left worth brining all fit into her duffle bag. She stifled a yawn, the lack of sleep finally catch up on her. Alex examined the gate and felt a sinking feeling of sorrow hit her again. In five minutes she would board. Alex felt the phone in her pocket buzz. She ignored it, digging her hand into her pocket and pulled out a diamond ring. She didn't have enough courage to pawn it like she planned, but wearing it didn't feel right either. Her phone buzzed for a fifth time. She pulled it out to read three missed calls from her mom and six new messages.

 _Mom_

 _Please think about this!_

Alex brushed the back of her hand over her eyes, feeling them start to water.

 _Mom_

 _Alex?_

"Those boarding for t he flight to Midvale please line up." A stewardess said.

The last thing she wanted to do was return back home. She had spent her teenage years dreaming of leaving home, having a life of her own the way she wanted it. But she had been sure then she'd find the perfect boyfriend and settle down. Dreams change. She didn't expect it would when she agreed to move to Gotham City. Alex stuffed her phone back into her pocket and stood. She glanced at the window. A beautiful summer day with a gorgeous cityscape. Gotham City wasn't her home anymore and there was no turning back.

* * *

"Hey Kara! How'd the party go?" Winn said, following Kara out the elevator. He noticed her laid back posture. "Well, someone has bit of pep in her step. Got lucky?"

Kara scoffed. "Winn?"

He gripped his clipboard to his chest and coughed.

"Right, It isn't any of my business. Gotcha." He said.

"It went well until I had to deal with Lena's Mom." Kara said.

Winn cringed.

"Oh, sorry about that." He whistled."Did she insult you this time?"

"At least not directly." Kara said. "But she upset Lena as usual."

The second elevator dinged and Kara turned around with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Good Morning Ms. Grant." Kara said, handing her cup over.

Cat glared at her workers over her sunglasses. She accepted her coffee and zipped passed Kara before entering her office.

"Boy, what's got her so pissed?" Winn said.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Lena had made it a point to arrive at CatCo. exactly on time for lunch. It had been the only times she could allow herself to step away from her work, as she had always been devoted to her time with the company. It had gradually changed when she met Kara. It had been an award few weeks, but the time away from her screen had been what she needed in times of stress. When she reached the third floor, Kara had been nowhere in sight. She spotted Winn across from Kara's desk, chowing down on a container of fried noodles.

"Hello Winn." Lena said, approaching his desk. "Is Kara around?"

He scooted his chair back.

"Hey Lena." He said. "Kara just went out to get Ms. Grant's lunch. She'll be back soon."

The elevator dinged and Kara dashed out with a tray in hand and entered Ms. Grant's office.

"Hi." Kara said, grinning as she approached Lena. "I'm been looking forward to our lunch date."

"Well I couldn't keep you waiting." She said. "For an entire hour you are mine to wine and dine."

"I'm starving." Kara said.

"When aren't you hungry? How you eat so much and never gain a pound is beyond me." Lena said. "What's your secret?"

Kara smiled.

"Fast metabolism." She said.

"Let's not keep you waiting then."

* * *

Alex avoided her Eliza's gaze when she arrived. She went straight upstairs and into her old room. She dropped her bag at the foot of her bed and looked over the layout of her childhood bedroom. Everything was still in place. Her surfboard, trophies from surfing contest, posters, and pictures of her and her parents. Nothing has been touched since she went off to college. Alex approached her desk and looked over one of the pictures she set up of her father and her after returning from her second year of college. She picked it up and sharply inhaled.

"Alex," Eliza said.

She dropped the picture frame. Eliza stood in the door way, her shoulders ridged. Alex ran a hand through her hair.

"Mom please, I don't want to talk about it." Alex said. "I had a long flight."

Eliza nodded, her jaw slack.

"I'll see you in the morning sweetheart." She said.

Alex closed the door and slipped into her pjs. She got into bed, grabbing a stuff horse from the shelf above her bed and pulled it into her chest. She rolled on to her side and weeped.

* * *

Lena stretched as the scent of bacon drifted into her bedroom. She yawned and turned over to see the left side of the bed empty. She got up and, shrugging on a robe and followed the delicious aroma of bacon eggs and coffee. Kara stood in the kitchen, working on the stove in a long white t-shirt. She hugged Kara and kissed her cheek.

"I never get tired of this." Lena said.

"Which one, breakfast in bed or me in your t-shirt?" Kara said.

"Hmm, both." Lena said.

Kara giggled and turned off the stove to empty eggs onto a plate and turned around. Kara kissed her.

"Good morning." Lena whispered, brushing her nose against Kara's and stepped back.

"I made coffee." Kara said, moaning as Lena kissed her neck. "I uh-really have to get ready for..."

Lena stepped away, reaching over Kara to pick up the mug of coffee and took a sip.

"Okay." She said.

Kara's scoffed.

"That's not fair." Kara said.

Lena grinned, glancing at her over the brim of her cup. She placed it on the counter and Kara dashed forward, pulling Lena by the collar of her shirt into a kiss. They turned around and Lena was pinned against the counter. She gasped, wrapping her arms around Kara's neck.

"I thought you had to get ready for work." Lena whispered.

"We can make this quick." Kara said, dipping down for another kiss.

* * *

Jeremiah sat at the kitchen table when Alex entered the kitchen. She spotted Eliza through the yard screen door working on her flowers. Alex made her way to the coffee maker and served herself a cup. Jeremiah skillfully cut his stack of pancakes.

"Have a seat." He said.

Alex paused at the counter. Her hand squeezed on the handle of the mug. She pulled out a chair across from him. Jeremiah smiled.

"It's nice to see you again Alex." He said. "Your mom made pancakes for you too."

Alex folded her hands on top of the table.

"I'm not hungry." She said.

Jeremiah glanced at her and took a sip of his glass cup.

"She told me what happened." He said. "I want to hear your side."

Alex sighed, pressing a hand against her temple. She closed her eyes, bitting her lip. The memory of her decision still clear in her mind.

"It's...complicated." Alex said.

"I thought you loved Gotham and your job at the hospital?" Jeremiah said.

"Yes, I did." Alex said.

"And Maggie?" He asked, watching Alex flinch.

Her jaw tightened. Jeremiah pushed his plate forward and crossed his arms against his chest.

"Yes." Alex said.

Alex glanced at the table, licking her lips and steadily inhaling to calm her thoughts. She shifted in her seat. Jeremiah watched her. His expression calm and open. Alex shook her head.

"I couldn't do it." She admitted. "I couldn't marry her. She is everything I ever wanted, but we didn't have enough time for each other after the engagement and her career kicked off."

Alex ran a hand through her hair and rested her chin on top of her fist.

"The more time we spent apart the more I realized I was in love with the idea with her and everything was going so well for her and I felt stuck at the hospital settle for what I could because she loved it too much at Gotham to move." She said.

"Right person at the wrong time." Jeremiah said.

Alex nodded.

"I need something different. Bigger." Alex said.

"Why come back here?" Jeremiah said. "The hospitals would be the same."

"I don't want to work at the hospital." Alex said. "I want to work with you. The DEO."

Jeremiah's hand clenched.


	2. Chapter 2

Part II

"Kiera, send this layout to James straight away." Ms. Grant said.

"Yes Ms. Grant." Kara said, taking the folder from her hand.

Kara knocked on the open door to James's office as he stood above his desk, looking over his photos. He glanced up and smiled as Kara presented him with the page layout.

"Hey Kara." He said. "I'll be taking my break soon. Wanna come?"

"Sure." Kara said.

"How's Lena?" James asked.

"She's doing well. Busy as always." Kara said. "How's Clark?"

James had been the only person to know about Kara's relation to Clark. Her identity as a Kryptonian had even been held secret from Lena. He had figured it on her own when Kara had accidentally crushed her office phone after a heated topic with Winn. It had been easy to put together her abilities and relation to Clark as he had spent years by his side during his job.

"He's doing fine." James said. "You can always call him."

"It would be difficult to explain to Lena." Kara said.

Having James know about her powers and about Clark had been a relief when they had started dating. It's something Kara still hates about lying about to Lena. Kara decided keeping that away from Lena would be for her safety. A human in an alien world would be dangerous, as many aliens had abilities that humans wouldn't be able to go up against.

"She still doesn't know?" James said. "You've been dating for two years."

"When I came to earth I wanted to live a human life." Kara said. "Things are going well for me."

James sighed. It remained a touchy subject. He wanted Kara to be another hero. It had nothing to do with her following her cousin's footsteps, but rather a choice of morals. Kara had the ability to do amazing things, help many people, but he stopped pressing her about it. She wanted normal and he could see why, having lived a life without her parents and sad memories of a planet and culture that no longer exist. Years of a society erased in under a second.

"I know you think I should help the city, but they have my cousin who can protect them." Kara said. "He's doing a great job. If I come out as a hero it change everything. I could put you and others like Lena at risk."

The fear of Lena being put in harm's way because of Kara choice to be a hero was enough to keep her powers a secret. She had an amazing relationship, something Kara couldn't think possible, and with a human no less, she wanted to keep it with her for as long as she could. James gave her a dejected look and shrugged.

"Being another hero isn't a bad thing." He said. "Tell Ms. Grant I'll have this done in two hours."

"Yeah." Kara said. "I'll see you for lunch."

* * *

Dinner went smoother than breakfast, but Jeremiah had refused to speak to Alex since. When it was over and neither of them couldn't withstand the awkward silence anymore Jeremiah went to bed and Alex settled on the couch, sipping her second cup of wine, in front of a flickering TV. Eliza made her way downstairs and entered the living room.

"He told me what happened." She said.

"And he still hasn't given me an answer." Alex said.

"The DEO is not a place you should be." Eliza said. "You can get hurt fighting aliens and the only training you have is medical knowledge."

Alex finished the last of her wine and shut off the TV. It had been an uphill battle with her parents most of her life, the most with her mother, who had higher expectations for Alex. She had been an only child. It seemed fit for Eliza to want more for Alex. They approved of her studying to be a doctor.

"It's where I need to be. I can learn to fight, but I can help." Alex said. "I've helped Maggie before with her cases."

"It's too dangerous." Eliza said. "You could get hurt."

Alex frowned. She didn't chose to be a doctor to be safe. She wanted to make a difference.

"I need to do this." She insisted. "I can do this and I can help."

Eliza sighed, pausing a moment. She crossed her arms and nodded.

"It's up to your father to decide if you can join but even then he has to talk to his director." Eliza said.

"I know." Alex said.

"And if his director says no?" Eliza said. "What are you going to do?"

Alex clasped her hands together on her lap and rubbed her thumb over her hand. She didn't think beyond that. It was what she wanted.

"I'll go back to night shifts at the hospital." Alex said.

* * *

A week passed. Alex didn't heard from Jeremiah since. She got a job at the hospital again while Jeremiah went off to missions with the DEO. Alex didn't push to get to speak with the director and Jeremiah stopped giving her upset glances at the dinner table. Alex would take several night shifts and other times during the day and drink during the night. She would spend some nights staring at her phone, wondering if she should speak with Maggie. She didn't plan to apologize, but rather have Maggie know it was never her fault. She didn't call her either. It was during another night shift when Hank showed up. Alex had left the x-ray room.

"Dr. Alexandra Danvers?" Hank said.

She gripped the edge of her lab coat and looked him in the eye. She knew the second he stood there. His authoritative poster, arms crossed, legs apart, and his shoulders stiff and erected, and a stern expression.

"Yes." She said.

"I am Director Hank Henshaw." He said. "Your father has put up quite the fuss about you. He's put in a good word."

Alex gulped. He had been speaking with him this whole time. Alex felt her fingers tremble. Her palms grew clammy.

"I'd like to conduct an interview." Hank said.

"Yes, it's my lunch break." Alex said. "We can have it in the break-room."

Hank nodded and stepped aside saying, "Lead the way Ms. Danvers."

They went over her qualifications. Alex listed her degrees and years of experience. Hank showed little expression to her degrees. Alex remained open to answering his questions. It intrigued Hank that someone with little field experience wanted to work with them. The interview went on for forty minutes and while Alex's stomach rumbled she was much too nervous and focused on Hank to eat. He stretched his hand out across the table.

"Welcome to the DEO." Hank said. "I'll be seeing you 8am sharp tomorrow morning."

Alex felt her stomach twist. She felt her throat tighten. Hank raised a brow at her. She cleared her throat and extended her hand.

"Thank you sir." She said.

She watched him walk away. The same stoic pose and confident strut.

* * *

Alex squinted as the mid-afternoon sun reflected from the asphalt. This hadn't been what she expected. The first day on the job had been ideal to be a drive into the office, but Hank brought her to a private helipad and they were off. Alex ducked her head down as she stepped out of the helicopter, hearing the buffer of the propellers and the gust of wind rattled through her hair. She scaled surroundings. She watched men load crates of cargo into a plane with five more lined up beside it. Jets and helicopters similar to the one she was in to the right of her. All a-grade equipment and government funded. Alex cupped a hand over her brows, squinting to block the sun and stare into the horizon. She couldn't find a building insight and just the clear blue sky. Hank came out, patting a hand on her shoulder.

"Impressive isn't it?" Hank said.

"Where are we?" Alex said.

"A couple of miles outside of National City." He said.

Alex inhaled. This would be a fresh start. A new city and a new life.

"You start training in thirty minutes." Hank said.

The first day is rough. Alex is constantly in pain from sparing, weight lifting, cardio, and she's sent to bed exhausted, but for the first time she sleeps peacefully. She's done a week of training that it's become normal her nights be spent crawling into bed tired and aching. She could feel the bruises on her limbs and a few on her back. The throb of her sore muscles, from her daily twelve hours of sparing. She learned to fight, how to hold and aim a gun, she's taught how to assemble one, and tactical drills to work with her team. Tonight she chowed down her dinner, chicken, carrots and peas, mashed potatoes, and an apple, and skipped icing her arms or the split lip she got today. She laid on her side in bed, clutching her phone and reading through her texts from Eliza, Jeremiah, but nothing from Maggie. Alex felt her eyes water. She stared at her name for a moment and opened it on her contacts. The next minute Alex spend debating if she should call Maggie. She still thinks about her. A pang of guilt hit her. How she could have handled things better. She recalled promotion to Maggie's career, the thing that made her near unreachable because she became so ambitious, maybe they should have tried to make more time for each other, Alex could have been more understanding to avoid arguments, it would give Maggie less stress, and their relationship could have gone better. Rather than spend three months of arguing, frustration, distance. A flood of what ifs and maybes all circle through Alex's mind when she tried to pinpoint where the relationship went wrong. She put down her phone and rolled over to sleep.

* * *

Kara curled up against Lena, her head rested on Lena's clavicle. Lena stroked a finger through blonde locks and pulled their shared quilt up to Kara's shoulder. She kissed Kara's heated cheek and reached with her right hand to pick up a glass of wine. She propped herself up against the pile of pillows they brought and gazed out into the city skyline. She took a sip from her cup and handed it to Kara.

"You didn't have to spoil me." Kara grinned.

She glanced at the radio beside them connected to an extension cord as it played orchestra music. Their plates of tonight's dinner, empty and discarded on the asphalt. Kara turned up to the starry sky. Lena laid down on the quilt below them.

"Can't I spoil you occasionally?" Lena said. "What's the point to having the best view in National City if I can't share it with you."

"Are we even allowed on the roof?" Kara said.

Lena laughed.

"You should have asked that before we got all my pillows." She said.

Kara hovered over her, settling into Lena's lap and straddling her. She cupped her hand to the back of Lena's head and kissed her. She brushed her nose against Lena's and giggled.

"Those fancy restaurants aren't for you." Lena said.

"But here on the roof top of your penthouse feels just right." Kara said.

They kissed again and Kara felt Lena shiver as the blanket fell.

"You're cold." Kara said. "We should have brought a heater. Let's go inside."

Lena wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled Kara close to her.

"I'll be fine." Lena said. "You can warm me right up."

Lena ran a finger down Kara's chest. Kara ran a little hotter than normal, which Lena had mistaken for a fever the first time they had sex. But in her years of knowing Kara, Lena had never seen or heard she was sick. She never missed a day at work either.

"We interrupt this station with breaking news," The radio interrupted. "It has been announced that there is a robbery south of National City by two men who are believed to be armed and on the-"

Kara reached over and shut it off. Her jaw clenched and gulped.

"We should go inside." Kara said.

"What's wrong?" Lena said.

Kara exhaled. Her ears picked up the faint flare of sirens in the distance. She looked to Lena and stood, gathering their plates.

"I just realized I had to be at CatCo early." Kara said. "I'm sorry. Let me help you with the dishes."

"Yeah, okay." Lena said.

* * *

Kara entered CatCo overstrung still fixated on the bank robbery. Lena had been understanding, but the guilt of shutting her out after had gotten to Kara once she calmed down. She went straight to Winn's desk.

"Winn." Kara said.

"Hey Kara." He said. He noticed her flustered expression. "What is it?"

"Did you see the news?" Kara said.

"You mean about that?" Winn said, his gaze toward the overhead TVs.

Kara turned around. Displayed across the screen had been a repeat of the previous broadcast. Beside the reporter had been a drawing of two men in ski mask and a photo from the CCTV cameras from the bank.

"They still haven't found them." Winn said.

"Was anyone hurt?" Kara said.

"There was a shootout with the police, but neither of them were hurt. They got away." Winn said.

Kara said a hand on her hip and a look of frustration creased in her brows.

"Are you...maybe you should help them." Winn said.

Kara looked at him.

"I mean the police." Winn said. "You'd find the criminals faster than them. That's for sure."

"I could. I mean I'd...but Lena-" Kara said.

"Kara, my office in five and bring James." Cat said, from her office doorway.

Kara shifted her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Yes Ms. Grant."


	3. Chapter 3

"Winn said you were spooked?" James said.

Kara looked up from her desk and James handed her a brown paper bag. She took it from him and ripped open the bag.

"Potstickers." He said. Kara turned away from her computer and eyed paper bag. "I noticed you didn't take a break."

"Thank you James." Kara said.

James sat at the edge of her desk. He watched her tear open the bag and pick up her chopsticks.

"Is it about the bank robbery?" He said.

Kara frowned and stuffed a potsticker into her mouth. Her shoulders sagged and her brows pinches together in the center of her forehead. They knew where that conversation would lead. It would just be another repeated conversation with James still against Kara's choice to remain a normal person.

"You can go out there." James said. "I don't know anyone better to catch them."

Kara knew too. She had to deal most of her teenage years controlling her abilities and watching them be unpredictable as she tried to cope with them. It took her some time to even touch Lena when they first started dating. Kara swallowed her potsticker and frowned. Her bottom lip pinched between her teeth.

"I know." She said.

She stared into her container of potstickers. A silence washed over them. She'd often think about a superhero life. How Clark had been able to deal with his abilities and live a separate life as a hero and a reporter. He got through high school and has a stable relationship with Lois.

"It's your call." James said.

Kara pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. James stood. The rise of crime and attacks on humans will continue. The struggle law enforcement has when going against an alien criminal won't change. Kara sighed.

Hoping to make light of the conversation, James straightened his tie and said, "Lucy's coming into town."

Kara faced him, her face less thoughtful and frustrated. The crinkle on the bridge of her nose relaxed.

"We're going to move in together." James said. "We wanted to have dinner with you and Winn tonight."

Kara remembered James having an off and on relationship with Lucy once he moved to National City. She didn't ask about the breakup. It had still be a tender subject for James first settling into CatCo. Seven months on the job, when Kara had just started dating Lena for three months, Lucy showed up and things between them had been a steady progression for months to put aside their difference and fix the relationship.

"Congratulations." Kara said. "Do you mind of I bring Lena?"

"Of course not. I'm sure once Lucy meets her she'll want double dates." James said. "If you need to talk you know where to find me."

"I'll see you at dinner." She said.

* * *

Kara exhaled and watched the elevator screen light up as it moved through the first two floors. They had little time to talk about Kara's abrupt exist last night. She felt Lena's gaze on her as the elevator beeped. She faced her and Lena raised a brow.

"Are you alright?" She said. "You left in a hurry last night."

"Yes. I'm fine. Everything turned out fine at the office." Kara said.

She gripped the bottle of wine firmly by the neck. Lena gave her a questioning gaze. Kara smiled. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. The apartment was down the hall and to the left. Kara knocked. The door swung open and Lucy stood underneath the archway with a wide grin.

"Kara, hi." She said, before facing Lena and hugged her next. "You must be Lena."

"I brought wine." Kara said, presenting the bottle to her.

"Thank you. Come in. James and I just finished cooking." Lucy said. "Winn is already here."

They entered and James set the dinning room table with plates and napkins. Winn distributed the forks and cups.

"Hey, Kara." Winn said.

"I hope you made enough for all of us." Lena said. "We all know how much Kara can eat."

They laughed. James set the last of the plates and Lucy retreated into the kitchen to bring the food.

"I've come prepared." James said.

"I still can't believe someone as thin as Kara could eat as much as an entire football team." Lucy said, returning with a bowl of mixed vegetables and bread rolls in another.

"Seeing is believing, that whole spiel." Winn said.

James filled finished filling everyone's plate with mashed potatoes and Lucy placed a steak down next to it. He put the bowl on the table.

"Let's eat." He said, pulling out a chair.

They popped open the wine bottle an hour into the home-warming party. Kara had passed on a cup of her own. When the bottle was emptied Lucy had brought out a second bottle that Winn had gave as a gift of his own.

"Oh, I am tapping out on this around." Winn said, pushing his cup in front of him.

"More for us." Lucy filled her cup first and pointed the bottle in Kara's direction. "Are you sure you don't want some?"

Winn chuckled and said, "The ever proper farm girl minus the accent. I still can't see you lugging around bales of hay."

James laughed. "She said she was good at horseback riding."

"Kara grew up on a farm?" Lena said.

They glanced at her and then to Kara. She had a perplexed frown on her face.

"You didn't know?" Lucy said.

Lena's jaw clenched. Kara's gaze moved to her lap.

"Kara doesn't like talking about her childhood." Lena said.

"Wait, but you both have been-" Winn started.

Kara jumped up, "How about that cake Lucy bought?" She nervously smiled and smoothed the sides of her skirt. "I've been thinking about it all night."

Lena's eyes narrowed at Kara as she helped Lucy cut the cake. Winn and James were staring at each other exchanging a silent conversation. Their expressions shifted from surprise to confusion and acknowledgement.

* * *

Winn left first, unable to keep up with their drinking. An hour later Lena had decided to leave. Kara gathered their things. Lena waited by the door. Lucy pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you so much for coming." She said, giving Kara one last squeeze.

"I'll see you at the office." James said.

"Thank you for dinner." Kara said and joined Lena.

They strut down the hallway in silence. The wait in the elevator had been the worse as Kara watched the numbers change. They stepped into the parking lot.

"Why do you do that?" Lena said.

Kara clutched her pursed. She expected they have this conversation once the party was over. Lena deserved answers.

"Every time someone brings up your past you avoid it. And you shut me out when I ask about it." Lena said.

Kara felt her shoulders tighten. They paused at the car door, looking at one another across the hood.

"It's very difficult for me to bring up what happened to me as a child." Kara said.

"I get that, but we've been together for two years." Lena said. "Your friends know more about you than I do and I'm your girlfriend."

Lena's face softened and her brows drooped downward as her mouth shifted into a pout. Kara's jaw clenched. She had never felt guilt be this painful.

"Don't you trust me?" Lena said.

Kara sighed, "I do it's just...I'm sorry Lena."

She exhaled and shook her head.

"Every time we argue it's about this." Lena said. "I've been patient enough."

Lena inhaled, simmering down the anger from the build up of their past conversations of the same subject.

"You know more about me than I know of you and it..." Lena paused. "Do you not trust me enough?"

Kara felt her chest ache as guilt crushed down at her.

"No Lena I-"

"You know, let's not talk about this now." Lena said. "I'll see you tomorrow Kara."

Kara frowned. She blinked, feeling the tears touch the brim of her eyes. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and ran the tip of her finger along the frame.

"Yeah, okay. Good night Lena." Kara said.

She looked down the pavement as Lena got into her car and drove off. Kara sighed. When the car turned around the corner of the parking lot Kara left.

* * *

Winn watched Kara check her phone a third time. She hasn't put it down since coming into work. Normally offering to pay for lunch would cheer her up. He even told her about a new place that made the best potstickers, but she remained bothered and glued to her phone. He opened the door for her, seeing she was too distracted to look up.

"So did you..." He started. "Are you and Lena arguing?"

Kara sighed and put her phone down.

"She wanted space and I get that but I..." Kara sighed.

"Crap, I forgot this place only takes cash." Winn said, reading the sign next to the menu.

Kara sifted through her purse.

"I got it." She said.

"I'll pay you back. There's a bank across the street." He said.

He placed their orders and took a seat near the window. Kara pushed her potstickers around her container with her chopsticks. Winn watched her and noisily slurped his iced coffee.

"I messed up." Kara said.

"It happens. You'll both get through this." Winn said. "But you should tell her the life you had in Kanas. She deserves that as your girlfriend."

Kara picked up a potsticker and chewed with a scowl in place. It had been a conversation she never wanted to have, but if she wanted to continue her relationship with Lena it needed to be discussed.

"Lena loves you." Winn said. "And I'm sure her knowing about your past and who you aren't won't change how she feels about you. You've been together for two years."

Kara smiled and placed a hand on his wrist.

"Thanks Winn."

They threw out their trash and made their way to the bank. Winn apologized along the way and promised the next lunch would definitely be on him. Kara waited for him at the curb as he lined up at the ATM. Kara's phone buzzed, moving a step away from the street and bumped into the woman behind her.

"I'm sorry." Kara said.

The woman had short auburn hair and said, "Sorry."

The alarms from within the bank sounded and the doors were kicked open, startling the citizens looking to enter the bank. Two men with black ski-masks and guns in their arms pointed at the crowd and bags of money in their other hands.

"Nobody move!" One guy screamed.

A cluster of screams erupted from the sidewalk. Kara frowned, glaring as they ran down the steps.

"Don't move!" The woman beside Kara shouted.

She held out a handgun. The two robbers chuckled and pointed their M4s in her direction. Kara gulped, a burst between fear and anger settled into her stomach.

"Watch out!" She said, grabbing the woman by her hips and turned her around.

Kara heard the guns go off and felt them smack and bounce off her back. She could hear screams of panic, people running, the woman below her escalated heart beat, and her clothes tearing as bullets pierced them. The firing ceased and Kara looked down into brown eyes and slowly stood. Kara exhaled and faced them. They looked just as shook to see she was still up.

"What...the hell?!"

Five police cars pulled up to the bank, their sirens blaring and the lights flashing. Kara turned back around.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

"Yeah, I-what are you?" She said.

"Alex!" Hank said, racing up to her.

Kara felt her bottom lip quiver as realization of her decision had finally hit her.

"I'm fine." Alex said. "She saved me."

Hank looked behind her confused. Alex turned around. Kara was long gone.


End file.
